<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>•Yaoi• -camp buddy- by eggegg1234567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567287">•Yaoi• -camp buddy-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggegg1234567/pseuds/eggegg1234567'>eggegg1234567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Sexual Content, camp buddy, musk, yoichi yukimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggegg1234567/pseuds/eggegg1234567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikoi daikon is loner, mean, cold, sarcastic and really really gay boy who lives in a home with his loving family. His ma keeps on trying him to make friends but kikoi always shoots down every, group or whatever and continues that his ma sigh a him up for then only talks to 4 people on discord.</p><p>Ma has had enough and remembers of a camp called "camp buddy" from an ad and thinks it would be perfect to get him out of his shell.</p><p>How will kikoi the gay do when there's a camp full of hot and cute boys who also seem to find him hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>yoichi yukimaru/male oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>I do not own any of these characters or games this is just an adaption of the game and I haven't played the game I just want to write a fanfiction.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A lonely boy arrives home from his school after another day, he can finally hide from everybody in his life for another couple of months, just stick to people on his discord and enjoy life. He quickly grabs some food and water to last him some hours to hibernate the rest of the day, he says to hi ma so she doesn't get upset after he often doesn't talk to her or any of his family for that matter. but finally after all that life is eas-</p><p><b>Ma: </b>KIKOI! get back here, I need to talk.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>Uuuuuhhhhhhh, WHAT.</p><p>Kikoi walks into the room with his mum looking happy and smug with pamphlets in her hand.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>You know how you refuse to talk to people or leave your room.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>Yeah, are you trying to force me to go to another club called "friendship palace" or something stupid like that.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>Well that's ends today because you've spent to much time in your room talking to barely anyone, I mean look at you, you have big bags under your eyes and you paler than a ghost.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>Uuuuugghgghh you always do this all I want is just to be myself and do my things.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>And that's another thing you refuse to tell me anything about yourself, used to be close with everybody but now you just sleep in your completely pitch-black room.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>well whatever fucking stupid club you signed me up for I'm not going and if you force me I'm just gonna just leave.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>This going to be the last time cause drumroll please, you're going to a camp. it will be perfect for your social life and maybe finally you'll leave the house without being forced.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>WAIT... what?</p><p><b>Ma:</b> You can't say no, I already signed you up and they're expecting you in two days so pick up your bags and get.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> no I'm staying in my room</p><p><b>Ma: </b>you'll be so happy</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>no... whatever.</p><p>Kikoi storms out the living room, up the stairs, and into his room and quickly throw all his stuff away and lies on the bed.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>(so I'm supposed to go to a camp, that never gonna happen)</p><p>Kikoi forgets what his ma said and did all he wanted for that day and ended with him peacefully sleeping.</p><p>~time skip~ morning</p><p>It was a early morning and Ma was on her way to wake up her lazy son.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>KIKOI! Wake up *slam*</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> what?</p><p>Kikoi slowly lies up with his eyes still half-closed to see an annoyed ma.</p><p><b>Ma:</b> *looks around room* you haven't even begun to pack your so lazy,</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>wait pack for what?</p><p>A tired kikoi looks down rubbing his eyes still tired and still confused.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>stop playing dumb, get washed, and please help with packing.</p><p><b>Kikoi: *</b>still confused* what?</p><p><b>Ma; </b>please don't tell me you already forgot</p><p>Kikoi sits there confused and tired in silence for a couple of seconds then it hits him.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> you're actually making me do that</p><p><b>Ma: </b>yes now do what I told you to do</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>unnnngh *sigh* finnne.</p><p>Kikoi finally gets up but slowly because he is still tired.</p><p><b>Ma:</b> don't tell you stayed awake all night</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> I didn't know this was happening</p><p><b>Ma:</b> you're just stupid, go get washed.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> fine!!!</p><p>kikoi walks out of the room and to get washed and after leaving ma sighs and starts to get the bags.</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Kikoi walks into his room seeing ma with some suitcases open</p><p><b>Ma: </b>remember you have till tomorrow to pack</p><p>Ma walks out his room leaving a defeated kikoi alone to pack, kikoi walks to his closet as he sighs</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Kikoi gets up from the floor after locking the suitcase that was close exploding with all the games and yaoi</p><p><b>Ma:</b> KIKOIIIIII!! DINNERS READY ITS YA FAVOURITE, (INSERT RANDON DISH)</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>coming!</p><p>Kikoi runs downstairs into the kitchen with his food on the table looking delicious and a pamphlet next to its that's probably about the personal hell called camp</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>since I Being enslaved there I might as well read about it</p><p>Kikoi grabs his dinner and quickly scurries into his darkroom and sit down on his bed and opens up the pamphlet</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>this hell is called camp buddy the guys are hot maybe I'll keep this *throws the pamphlet in the Yaoi drawer and then eats his favourite*</p><p>Kikoi finishes the favourite, gets a shower, reads yaoi and sleeps not ready for tomorrow</p><p>~time skip~</p><p><b>Ma:</b> KIKOI!!, you're leaving in three hours, get DOWN HERE AND EAT YA CHEERIOS</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> *he opens his eyes a little and to see he's hard* oh god again mmm, Maaaa I'll be there in a minute *grabs some yaoi does the do*</p><p>Kikoi walks downstairs to grab his cheerios but his ma tells him to stay down so she can tell him about what's happening</p><p><b>Ma:</b> when you get to camp you are going to have been greeted by a lady with pink hair or a man with blonde hair and please talk to people on the bus.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>yeah sure fine *kikoi rushes upstairs almost spilling his Cheerios but only spilling like three*</p><p>Kikoi sits in his bed alone eating Cheerios realising he has to get washed and dressed for camp</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>oh god I actually have to leave</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Kikoi and ma sit outside with one smiling and the other wishing to be shot</p><p><b>Ma:</b> it says your ride to your new camp is here right about now</p><p>Right on cue they hear a bus beep as it pulls up to the stop</p><p><b>Ma:</b> alright your not escaping.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ma grabs Kikoi by the arm pulling him to the bus door.</p><p><b>Ma: </b>you better have fun</p><p>Ma says in an annoyed tone and pushes kikoi on the bus, kikoi walks quickly to the back to avoid anyone noticing him. Kikoi took some glances and saw some hot boys so this might ok</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~time skip~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>As kikoi was fast asleep listening to music the bus came to stop sending him into the back of the seat in front of him, waking him up</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>wai-w what?</p><p>Kikoi tried to remember what's happening and see people quickly leaving the bus</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>oh god</p><p>Kikoi puts everything in his backpack and walks to get his luggage, he walks towards to see it on the floor next to a short blonde kid with a pad. He grabs his bag but looks to see what the blonde is drawing. He did not expect to see some to steamy yaoi, he didn't.</p><p>Kikoi was ready and blushed hard and froze for a bit just for the blonde to sense the boy behind him. the mystery blonde looked confused but noticed the yaoi.</p><p><b>???:</b> h-hey umm how long have you been there</p><p>the blonde said in a soft voice as he clutched his drawing tablet to his chest.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>Uhm.... not long</p><p>kikoi panics and grabs his bag and hastily walks away fast to avoid the boy. kikoi walks to the crowd of people with two guys who ma described.</p><p><b>???:</b> follow me campers, then we'll send to your cabins and get your uniforms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~time skip~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>kikoi walks to the cabin that that counsellor "Yoshinori" said and then realises</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> (wait I'm going to have to meet people dammit, ok kikoi just find the bed closest to the corner and hope for the best)</p><p>kikoi sighs heavily and opens to see only a blue-haired tall guy unpacking.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> thank god.</p><p><b>???: </b>hey there, you must be new.</p><p>the guy had a welcoming voice and smile and had uniform on was unpacking a bag</p><p><b>kikoi:</b> hey</p><p>kikoi walks to the corner to see another bag near the bed next to me and another opposite it. kikoi sighs because that's to close for him.</p><p><b>???: </b>hey, I think it would be nice if I know your name.</p><p><b>Kikoi</b>: oh he-hey my name is kikoi.</p><p><b>???:</b> oh that's nice my name is Natsumi, do you need any help</p><p>this "Natsumi" guy hastily grabs kikois bag assuming he says yes</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>oh no no no?!</p><p>Natsumi opens his bag to see some very intense yaoi</p><p><b>Natsumi:</b> oh... that okay</p><p>Natsumi closes your bag and walks back to his bed but kikoi saw his intense blush</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> (oh god oh god oh god oh god... he's cute)</p><p>kikoi continues to make his bed but sees a boy walk out of the bathroom, he has purple hair, and content expression on his hot face, and beefy body who kinda reminds me of a dog lies down on the bed in front of kikoi</p><p><b>kikoi:</b> (oh god oh god oh god... he's hot)</p><p>kikoi finishes unpacking and as he finishes a blonde shorty come out the bathroom with a tired expression on his cute face. wait is that the guy from the bus</p><p><b>KIkoi:</b> (OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD...... he's also cute)</p><p>kikoi not knowing what to do grabs one of the few books that isn't hardcore yaoi but is quickly bored and waiting for it to be over so just his some yaoi behind the book</p><p><b>???: </b>hey newbie, what's ya name</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>(not like this) hey.. my names kikoi</p><p><b>???:</b> yea mines Yoichi, watcha reading</p><p>this "Yoichi" guys bends over and sees the yaoi and smirks then leans to your ear</p><p><b>???: </b>oh I guess you're into that, guess ill see you later</p><p>Yoichi grabs kikoi face a gives a quick lick of his cheek. Yoichi walked back to his bed with a smirk </p><p>Kikoi: (wait does he wanna fuck, oh no)</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~time skip~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>kikoi not knowing what to do just sits in silence hoping his small presence becomes even smaller so he could avoid the boy who wants to fuck him, one who noticed the extreme amount of his yaoi and the other one who knows they know they draw yaoi. something to distract him from the tension in the room happened when a brown-haired boy walked with a boy who looked like his friend and had yellow hair.</p><p><b>Natsumi:</b> oh hey Hiro, who this camper.</p><p><b>Hiro:</b> hey Natsumi it's finally a new summer. oh and this is my best friend Keitaro.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> (is it only going to be these guys. the Hiro and Natsumi keep talking and seem friendly but the Keitaro guy is also new)</p><p>kikoi is glancing over to the conversation and the Hiro guy notices him and walks over to him</p><p><b>kikoi:</b> (oh god is he coming over here)</p><p><b>Hiro:</b> hey dude, who are you, you seem to be cool</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> hey... my names kikoi</p><p><b>Hiro: </b>you seem to be new, what made come</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> my ma forced to be here</p><p><b>Hiro: </b>oh I'm guaranteed you have fun</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>oh cool.</p><p>Hiro walked away to his friend to help Keitaro unpack.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~time skip~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>time seem to fly by, Hiro, Keitaro and Natsumi were talking about the whatever, Yoichi is sleeping and the blonde is probably still drawing yaoi who I think hasn't recognised kikoi yet. everybody turns to the cabin door to see whos knocking, the cabin door opens to see Yoshinori.</p><p><b>Yoshinori:</b> Hey campers, how are you doing?</p><p><b>Natsumi and Hiro: </b>greaaat.</p><p>nat and hiro yelled with so much enthusiasm with everybody else just saying mumbling hi.</p><p><b>Yoshinori</b>: Since everybody has been taken to there cabin, we will be going to the cafeteria</p><p>Hiro seems to be way too excited, Natsumi and Keitaro  A little more and the blonde has a little smile but kikoi hoping he doesn't get noticed</p><p><b>Yoshinori</b>: okay you four let's go</p><p><b>Kikoi</b>: (thank god but what about Yoichi)</p><p>Kikoi looks over to Yoichi but sees he went to sleep and is under his blanket. Yoshinori slams the loud door shut after the four went out, so loudly in fact that Kikoi heard a faint groan and saw Yoichi rise from his bed..    naked.</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>u-Uhm where are your clothes</p><p><b>Yoichi: *</b>yawns* oh yeah, I took them off because they were hot, why do you care?</p><p>Yoichi changes from a tired face to a smug grin and shifts his blanket a little lower to his hips to reveal a fat bulge.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> no, just put some clothes on!</p><p><b>Yoichi: </b>why tho</p><p>Kikoi is trying his best not to look at Yoichi and his perfectly ripped body but Yoichi thought it would be funny to completely take off his blanket revealing his...  underwear</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>you said you took them off!?</p><p><b>Yoichi: </b>what? You mad you can't see my cock</p><p>Yoichi gets up while showing his body off and then grabs a bottle.</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> are you finally putting clothes?</p><p>Yoichi walks over to the foot of kikois bed and stands kinda expecting something</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!</p><p>Yoichi heard what he wanted then crawls onto kikoi bed and then body. Kikoi is completely caught off guard not knowing what to do but Yoichi has the same perverted smug smirk.</p><p><b>Yoichi: </b>so are you gonna take them or me, strawberry</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>s-stop</p><p><b>Yoichi: </b>speak up</p><p><b>Kikoi: </b>I d-not know</p><p><b>Yoichi</b>: guess that means me</p><p>Kikoi already intense blush has taken over his face and turned him into a strawberry with his freckles. Yoichi grew bored of him mumbling and stuttering so he quickly and roughly pin down one hand and the other he grabbed with to guide it Yoichi bulge.</p><p><b>Yoichi</b>: you like it, don't you</p><p>Kikoi gulped down and tried his hardest figure out what was happening luckily Yoichi had enough patience being content with kikoi's hands on his dick. Kikoi caught up and felt the heat of Yoichi's body, it was so beefy and strong, and he wanted to touch it</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> I-I like-like your body</p><p>Kikoi quietly muttered under his breath. Yoichi still had his bastard smirk but he did seem to be surprised that the strawberry was a little bit of pervert but it was a welcome one. Yoichi let go of kikoi to straddling kikoi leaving his muscular body on display</p><p>Yoichi: you like what ya see, strawberry <b>(I have no idea what kikois nickname should so recommend some in the comments)</b></p><p><b>Kikoi</b>:.....  <em>Kinda</em></p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> do you wanna touch</p><p>Yoichi flexed his muscles waiting for his strawberry to touch. Kikoi finally gathered up the confidence to put his hands to Yoichi toned abs, they were soft to the touch and like pillows but so firm and felt like stone, all kikoi wanted to was to touch them and maybe lick them. Before kikoi could notice he put his other hand on Yoichi's chest and started drawling over it, Yoichi giggled.</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> , you're not the top.</p><p>Yoichi waits for kikoi to stop touching him so he can do what he wants, kikoi just seemed to be in a trance but could ya blame him. Yoichi was somewhat patient for about 5 minutes so this boy can praise him, slowly his smug smirk turns into an annoyed frown because does the boy think he's in charge</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> I SAID YOUR NOT THE TOP</p><p>The wolf yells alerting kikoi of his mistake but before he could fix it Yoichi grabbed kikois hands and slammed them on to his bulge. Kikoi felt the precum leaking out and how it was just as hard as his abs</p><p><b>Yoichi</b>: if you like touching at least give me a handjob</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> WHAT!....   erm- okay</p><p>This was kikoi first time even coming close to cock especially one of this size. Hopefully the hundreds of gay shit he read will help him</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> your look like such a fucking virgin</p><p>Once Yoichi got the twink to touch his cock his face lit up. But he could easily tell kikoi was a virgin.</p><p><b>Yoichi: </b>I'll take these off</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> what?</p><p>Before kikoi could tell what he went Yoichi shuffled even closer to his face and began taking off his underwear Making Yoichi even smugger and kikoi redder, the worst part was that kikoi couldn't move his arms under Yoichi thick muscular thighs.</p><p>Kikoi was left completely defenceless as wolf-boy was teasing by showing the top part of his fat cock and sliding the rest of his on his leaking</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> wait WAIT!</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> you know you want it</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> no I-</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> just relax and let cum on your face</p><p><b>Kikoi:</b> LET ME UNDRESS!!!!</p><p>Yoichi realised that he wasn't trying to stop but still has his clothes on. Yoichi was kinda disappointed that he didn't get to fuck his face but still he could do that later</p><p><b>Yoichi</b>: then hurry up I wanna fuck you</p><p>Kikoi got up and looked angry but still as red a strawberry. He looked Yoichi who had his arms crossed and hasn't pulled up his underwear but before kikoi could look at it he turned away to not seem desperate. Kikoi undressed slowly to try to remain calm, Yoichi looked lustfully thinking it was a striptease, noticing that kikoi was more of a twunk with his surprisingly thick thighs, broad shoulders but most importantly that fat ass.</p><p>Kikoi was about to take his underwear when he realised why was he doing this but before he could Yoichi fully ripped off his underwear and slapped his ass. Kikoi was caught off guard and maybe moaned little but to Yoichi it was scream of joy</p><p><b>Yoichi:</b> even your moans are adorable</p><p>Kikoi was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do but Yoichi did so he grabbed him the hips and but his ass over the bed exposing it to the wolf. Yoichi pressed kikoi down who still confused and got on his knees to inspect the seemingly perfect ass</p><p>
  <b>( I'm just gonna finish the rest of it the next chapter I completely forgot bout this it 3 am)</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. strawberry 2 electric boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(this is continuing from directly from the last chapter which was smut)</b>
</p><p>How did he get here, naked on a bed with a wolf boy about to do something to his ass? The tension broke when the wolf boy put his mouth into it making kikoi the loudest moan Yoichi heard ever and that's saying a lot. Yoichi immediately backed and loosened his grip on kikoi</p><p>Yoichi: have you ever even touched your ass before</p><p>Kikoi: n-no...</p><p>After the awkward silence, Yoichi went from a slightly confused face to an immediate bastard smirk. Yoichi grabbed kikoi hips and licking the premium Virgin asshole making a kikoi moaning painfully slowly the pain of being stretched for the first time got washed over by pleasure as Yoichi finds a new corner to torture with his warm tongue. After about half an hour of moans both Yoichi and kikoi hear the kikoi's Loudest one yet</p><p>Yoichi: found ya prostate</p><p>Kikoi screams, even more, when Yoichi abuses the poor hole he notices kikois pre-cummed stained cock <br/>Giving him the urge to add onto heavenly pleasure</p><p>Kikoi: don't b-be so rou-AAAAhhggg!!!</p><p>Yoichi started tugging on kikois cock harshly wanting to hear those sweet virgin moans. Kikoi moans grew making kikoi not even try to speak. Yoichi loved this new sub and got an idea</p><p>Yoichi: your so loud do you want to be gagged</p><p>Sure enough, being drowned in pleasure makes it hard to speak</p><p>Kikoi: we-wai-uuuhhhhgggh!!</p><p>Yoichi picked up his speed making kikoi unable to even think</p><p>Yoichi: guess that what you want</p><p>Yoichi stopped everything to get up and then went the over the side of the bed in front of kikois face pushing his cock into kikois, kikoi blushes and tries to get up only to be pushed back down. Yoichi mad at this link so he shoves his dick closed to kikoi mouth so that as soon as he opened his mouth some cock was gonna be swallowed</p><p>Yoichi: do or ill fuck your mouth</p><p>Realising this is gonna end with him pumped full of come and left to be a mewling mess he decides to just close his eyes and go for it</p><p>Yoichi: good boy</p><p>Touch now realising his toy is submitting he grabs his used musky boxers and stuffs them into kikois mouth and hold his mouth shut</p><p>Yoichi: you think you're not gonna be punished for being a brat</p><p>Kikoi is left with his blush taking completely over his face, eyes widened in pure shock and can smell heaven. Kikoi didn't have a moment to think when Yoichi went back over to his ass and grabbed the bottle of lube he brought over. Kikoi tried to take out the gag but Yoichi slapped his arse making a muffled moan</p><p>Yoichi: ha, you're even into getting spanked</p><p>Yoichi now finished with teasing kikoi who was on the blushing harder than both of their dicks but also really relaxed finally getting into the mood. Yoichi walked back to the kikois ass and wants a piece right NOW!</p><p>Yoichi doesn't wait a second and jams himself right into kikoi tight ass making both males scream in pleasure but one was muffled. kikoi was pretty sure he was choking on the delicious musk but couldn't really care because of the balls deep pounding</p><p>Kikoi: (muffled)</p><p>Yoichi: hah-hu this ass is so tight</p><p>Kikoi is completely braindead with the pleasure, going cross-eyed, tasting the musk and even shaking his hips for the. Kikoi felt like he needed some attention down there for his aching cock so he let one hand drift down to finish</p><p>Yoichi: what do you think you're doing!</p><p>The screech made kikoi leave the trance enough to whine when Yoichi knocked kikoi hand away from his cock. Suddenly without pulling out Yoichi grabbed kikoi and pulled him up so he can whisper into his ear</p><p>Yoichi: that's for me to touch</p><p>Yoichi grabbed kikoi cock by the base preventing release and making kikoi whine through the boxers. Now that he has kikoi under control he started pounding faster than before loving the sounds kikoi makes.</p><p>Yoichi's thrusts and hand become sloppy and slow clearly nearing release and kikoi following they both started slowing down</p><p>Yoichi: (panting) you almost finished</p><p>Kikoi: (muffled) almost</p><p>Yoichi having his break trusted upwards directly with the speed of light into kikoi prostate</p><p>Yoichi: fuck I'm gonna cum!!!!! This ass is too good.</p><p>Kikoi: (muffled) me too</p><p>Both coming closer to release Yoichi pushes both of them back onto the bed to have a sturdy place to fuck,  kikoi succumbs to the pleasure and cums onto his new bed and with kikoi tightening around him touch grunts one more time and unleashes a massive load into kikoi tight ass Yoichi thrusts become even sloppier making sure it stays inside.</p><p>Yoichi: AAAGghhh!</p><p>kikoi: (muffled) </p><p>feeling exhausted Yoichi collapsed still in kikoi panting into kikois ear. when his breathing wasn't exhausted, Yoichi smirked and groped kikoi</p><p>Yoichi: that was the best ass I ever got, can't wait for the mouth</p><p>Yoichi got up and sauntered over to showers smirking kikoi sat there completely broken, confused and hornnynynynynynny. what gonna happen later, better get a shower...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after he sleeps for an hour.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>